falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Intelligence
Intelligence is one of seven primary statistics in the SPECIAL character system. ''Fallout'', Fallout 2 and Fallout Tactics Modifies: the number of new skill points per level, dialogue options, and many skills. One of the unique qualities of Fallout and Fallout 2 is the difference in gameplay caused by creating a low-Intelligence character. With a dimwitted player character, many non-player characters will simply shrug one off, while others will insult or even attack them. It is possible to complete the game as an idiot, but most side-quests are impossible to do, and character growth is limited, as is the story involvement possible - while it is possible to bumble through the main quests, almost all plot details and background information will be left missing. Furthermore, due to limited-at-best non-player character interaction, almost all side-quests are unavailable. Because of this, playing as a low Intelligence character is only recommended for experienced players looking to role-play, or as a humorous replay option. Ways to increase Intelligence * In Fallout, the Brotherhood of Steel doctor in the Lost Hills can perform an operation to permanently increase Intelligence by 1, assuming it can be afforded. * Intelligence can be raised permanently in Fallout 2 in three ways. First, by using ACE and the yellow memory module (+1). Second, by the Hubologist zeta scan/alignment in San Francisco (which can also provide +1 Luck, though the game may need save-scumming to get a bonus rather than a penalty). The paste method is to take the Gain Intelligence Perk. The bonuses from these methods stack for a total of +3 Intelligence. * In both Fallout 1 and 2'', it can be increased by +1 for purposes of dialogue only, by taking the Smooth Talker perk. * In both ''Fallout 1 and 2'', Mentats can be used to temporarily raise Intelligence by 2. * In ''Fallout 2, Intelligence can be temporarily raised by 1 point by the Purchase the Kesting Special quest given by Miss Kitty in the Cat's Paw brothel. Intelligence-based perks ''Fallout 3'' Modifies: Medicine, Repair, and Science skills, as well as the number of new skill points per level. Intelligence determines the number of skill points earned per level up. The base number of skill points gained per level is 10 + INT. Skill points gained for raised Intelligence are not retroactive for past levels, so increasing this primary stat early, if at all, is the best. Also, temporary modifiers to Intelligence (e.g. from Night Person or Button's wig) do not affect the number of skill points gained when leveling up. Intelligence-based perks Ways to increase Intelligence ;Permanent * Bobblehead - Intelligence (+1) * Intense Training perk (+1 per rank) * No Weaknesses perk (will raise base to 5 if below 5.) * Almost Perfect perk (will raise base to 9 if below 9.) ;Temporary * Button's wig (+1) * Lincoln's hat (+1) * Berry Mentats (+5) * Mentats (+5) * Night Person perk (+2 between 6:00 PM and 6:00 AM) Notes * If the Lone Wanderer has an Intelligence below 4, Dean Dewey will call them a "special needs" child and escort them to a classroom. ''Fallout: New Vegas'' Intelligence affects skill points differently from how it did in Fallout 3. The number of skill points gained each level is based on the formula 10 + (0.5 * IN) per level, including level 1, where IN is the Courier's Intelligence. If one gets a non-whole number of skill points per level (e.g. 10.5 for INT 1) it will be saved for the next even level up (see Skill Rate). Intelligence-based perks Ways to increase Intelligence ;Permanent * Intelligence Implant available at the New Vegas medical clinic (+1) * Intense Training perk (+1 per rank) * Completing the quest The Apocalypse or The End will allow raising any one primary statistic by 1. ;Temporary * Only permanent increases in Intelligence will increase points received when leveling up. While traits are relatively permanent (they cannot be changed at any time like the other temporary items), they will not increase level-up points. * Armor and clothing ** Mad scientist scrubs, Scientist scrubs, Dr. Klein's glasses (+1) ** Dr. Klein's scrubs, Dr. Mobius' scrubs, Dr. Mobius' glasses (+2) * Chems ** Mentats (+2) ** Party Time Mentats (+2) * Perks ** Meat of Champions (+1 for 60 seconds after eating a corpse.) ** Night Person (+2 between 6:00 PM and 6:00 AM) * Traits ** Claustrophobia (+1 while outdoors, but -1 indoors) ** Early Bird (+2 between 6am and 12pm, but -1 between 6pm and 6am) * Black coffee (+2 - +6 depending on Survival skill) * "Smart Light" (+2 for 12 hours or until the player uses the "Mood Lights") Ways to decrease Intelligence * Armor and clothing ** Lobotomite goggles, Lobotomite mask and goggles (-2) Intelligence in quests and exploration * Having a character with Intelligence of 3 or less can grant "special" Intelligence checks. If the character's Intelligence is really low, dialog options will appear to be short and monosyllabic, with barely any sapience. * To convince Joe Cobb that he can be the new (self-appointed) mayor of Goodsprings, an intelligence of 6 is required. * During the quest Come Fly With Me, if the player character's Intelligence is below 4, one can try randomly mashing the buttons on the control panel. The rockets will take off and reputation will be gained with Novac. * When first meeting Ignacio Rivas at HELIOS One, he will ask the player character what their interest in the place is. If the their Intelligence is high, they may respond with "My interest in this place is scientific." However, with a low Intelligence, the same option will be available as "I is scientistic." * An Intelligence of 6 is needed to tell Veronica that the Brotherhood of Steel are only hostile if one uses plasma or laser weaponry around them. Otherwise, a Courier with low intelligence can only humorously state the Brotherhood are known to shoot lasers from their eyes. * When speaking with Arcade Gannon, a Courier with an Intelligence of 3 or less can convince him to become their companion by stating "This place is really complicated and stuff. You're smart, can you help me do... stuff?"Arcade's dialogue * An Intelligence of 6 is needed to ask Arcade Gannon how he knows so much when one enters REPCONN headquarters. * An Intelligence of 2 or less or a Luck of 7 allows the Courier to guess the password for the mobile facial recognition scanners and freely explore the third floor of REPCONN headquarters. * An Intelligence of 6 is needed to ask Orris how he managed to kill 4 thugs with 3 shots during the G.I. Blues quest. * A character with an Intelligence of 6 or lower will admit they don't know what a fish is during a conversation with Cass. With an Intelligence of 7 or higher the Courier will ask Cass in return if she knows it.Cass' dialogue * A Intelligence of 6 is required to tell Craig Boone that snipers work in teams as a dialogue option at the end of One for My Baby. * An Intelligence of 7 or a Speech of 70 allows the Courier to talk Alice Hostetler down from killing her mother in the quest Someone to Watch Over Me. * An Intelligence of 8 is needed to trick Silus into thinking the Courier is an agent of Caesar's Legion on a mission to kill him. Silus will take the bluff and inform the Courier about Caesar's brain tumor and indirectly about Ronald Curtis. * An Intelligence of less than 4 is required to ask Dog how he arrived at the Sierra Madre and complete the challenge The Whole Sad Story. * An Intelligence of 6 is needed for Dr. Mobius to reveal that they are still planning how to save themselves. * An Intelligence of 8 is needed to reveal the fact that Dr. Mobius scattered the personality chips across Big MT. * An Intelligence of 7 and a subsequent value of 9 or having the Math Wrath Perk is required to resolve Dr. 0's naming issue. Level names and statistics ''Fallout 4'' Unlike in previous games, Intelligence has no effect on skills, since Fallout 4 lacks a separate set of scores for skills. Instead, a higher Intelligence—in addition to unlocking higher perks in the Intelligence category—will increase the amount of experience the player character earns from all sources. The experience multiplier linearly increases from 103% (1 Intelligence) to 130% (10 Intelligence).Youtube In other words, it increases XP gains by 3% per INT. It continues increasing if Intelligence is brought higher than 10. In math terms: : {\it XP}_{\rm Final} = {\it XP}_{\rm Base}\times \left(1 + \frac Mechanist's helmet (+1) ** The Captain's Hat (+2) ** Inquisitor's cowl (+1 up to +4) * Legendary armor effects * Chems ** Berry Mentats (+5) ** Mentats (+2) ** Daddy-O (+3) ** X-cell (+2) * Perks ** Night Person (+2/+3 at night) * Settlement objects ** Vault 88 overseer's desk (+1) Ways to decrease Intelligence ;Temporary * Armor and clothing * Chems ** Dirty Wastelander ** Beer * Settlement objects Intelligence in quests and exploration * The Last Voyage of the U.S.S. Constitution has multiple intelligence checks that can speed up progression through the quest. Instead of replacing components, the player can repair them instead. This strategy applies to the replacement of the wires (requiring an intelligence of 5) and radio antenna (with a score of 9 int). * When romancing Magnolia, she may compliment the player character's intelligence if the score is their highest SPECIAL attribute. * When repairing the decontamination system in Ablutions, an Int of 7 or higher can be used to make the decontamination arches remove radiation. ''Fallout 76'' ''Fallout Shelter'' Intelligence affects how efficient a dweller is while working in the medbay and science lab facilities. A dweller's Intelligence can be increased by assigning them to the classroom. ''Fallout: The Board Game'' Unlike other games, Intelligence is not treated as a variable ranging from 1 to 10, but instead as a token that can be obtained at the start or when leveling up. A player character with the Intelligence token gets free rerolls during certain tests, as well as during fights if equipped with an Intelligence-based weapon. They can also recruit certain companions from the shop. The Brotherhood Outcast player character always begins the game with Intelligence. Any player character wearing the lab coat gains one hit during an Intelligence test. During any Intelligence test, Mentats can be used to gain one free hit. Intelligence-based perks * Gun Nut * Nerd Rage! * Swift Learner Intelligence-based weapons * Alien blaster (x2) * Fat Man * Laser rifle * Plasma gun Companions requiring Intelligence * Loadlifter * Protectron Low Intelligence characters ''Fallout 1 & 2'' When the player character in Fallout and Fallout 2 has less than 4 Intelligence, the biggest change in gameplay is undoubtedly the dialogue. Upon reaching Shady Sands, the villagers take pity on the Vault Dweller, and Aradesh will simply shrug them off. The best they can speak is half-word sentences or gibberish. This makes for some humorous unique dialogue with the Overseer while attempting to return the Water chip. Talius at the Boneyard will gift a low intelligence character with some mentats, and Darrel at the Lost Hills bunker gives them Rad-X. Additionally, during Dr. Lorri's surgeries, a Vault Dweller with low intelligence will fittingly receive a 50% discount on the intelligence boosting implant, lowering the price to 3000 caps. The only companion available to stupid characters is Dogmeat. The real downside, though, is the nigh impossibility to do about 90% of the side quests. No one will talk to a moron or even give them the time of day. In Fallout 2, the Chosen One may meet Torr, the "town simpleton of Klamath," who would normally give them a quest to help protect his brahmin against "the evil bugmen." If the player character has low Intelligence, however, he will appear to be highly intelligent as if being stupid has a culture and language of its own. Two flat-headed people can have a complete, thought-provoking, and fully articulated conversation between them. Another person one may have an "intelligent" conversation with is AHS-9, who becomes able to understand what the Chosen One tries to say after the alignment, and gives the quest to kill the Shi Emperor. At the Den, low Intelligence characters still have the option to become a Slaver, and they will still receive a reward from Becky for killing Metzger. Killing Metzger is also the only way for dim-witted characters to free Vic, and he will still be available as a potential companion regardless of Intelligence. For idiot players, the quest Something strange is happening at the farm northeast of Modoc. Investigate and report back to Jo becomes much easier. It will be presented to them while talking with Jo at Modoc. If they agree, all they have to do is travel to the Ghost Farm and talk to Vegeir. It is followed by Deliver Slag message to Jo in Modoc. One will be rewarded with the location of the Gecko town, which Jo mistaken for a G.E.C.K. They will also receive an additional reward for completing the quest Farrel has a rodent problem in his garden. Remove the infestation, a cookie. At Vault City, Skeev will try and enslave a stupid Chosen One. If one allows it, they will trigger a brief cinematic at the Servant Allocation Center with Barkus, before being automatically transported to Vault 8. If the auto-doc in the courtyard has been repaired, then the unmarked quest Auto-Doc Rodeo becomes available. This quest gives 2 unique perks which are determined by ones Luck stat. For some reason, a stupid Chosen One will speak a unique stupid line after hitting Lumpy at Broken Hills with their Highwayman. This is interesting, as one will need to boost their intelligence via use of mentats in order to purchase and repair the highwayman first. The mutant sheriff of Broken Hills Marcus, may become provoked if insulted by a stupid character, which makes him turn hostile. When talking to Algernon in the basement of New Reno Arms, the Chosen One can start a childhood "cop and robbers" type dialog in which they accidentally "shoot" and kill him. "Take care of Officer Jack" for Mira is a unique quest available only to player characters with an intelligence stat of below 4 and a Strength stat of 7 or above. Also, the quest Retrieve Parts/Gain Access to Vault 15 is still available and one can still have a somewhat normal conversation with president Tandi at the NCR town. Gruthar allows the Chosen One to enter Vault 13 freely, after realizing that they are clearly mentally-handicapped. Low Intelligence character are presented with an additional option when it comes to completing the Navarro quest You need to use a FOB to access the navigation computer. They can lie to the base commanders room guard after they are mistaken as clean up crew, allowing them entry to his room. Unique dialogue is also present while conversing with the sympathetic quatermaster. A character with a low Intelligence is unable to gamble. When they observe a roulette table or a slot machine, the character will respond to it as a fun toy or an interactive character, respectively. Visiting a craps table will result in a dumb Chosen One commenting to the dealer that they "play craps in pants". ''Fallout 3'' In Fallout 3, there are conversation situations where characters with low Intelligence are granted other dialogue options, often relating to their low intellect. However, these options are few and far between, unlike the other Fallout games where one could play the entire game as a person without Intelligence. One instance is in Roosevelt Academy, where if the Lone Wanderer activates Dean Dewey while having an Intelligence below 4, he will deem them a "special needs" child, and escort them to a "proper room." ''Fallout: New Vegas'' In addition to alternative Intelligence checks, low Intelligence changes some dialog options when speaking to vendors and non-player characters. For example, when speaking to Miguel at Miguel's Pawn Shop, the option to start trading is "Me buy things," and when speaking with Dr. Usanagi at the New Vegas medical clinic, after she gives the Courier the initial description about implants they get the dialogue option "You sell plants, too?", which will cause her to re-explain the implants and suggest player character take the implant to make them smarter. If taking her up on this deal, she will state that she thinks the Courier "could really benefit from it," and offer the implant at a discount. In place of the gibberish of past games, however, the player character will simply not completely understand a conversation, confuse what someone is saying with something else entirely, or not understand what situation they are currently in. In the REPCONN headquarters, for example, a character with an IN of < 3 can bypass a robot that demands a password by saying "ICE CREAM!" Normally, a Luck of at least 7 would be needed to guess this. Low-intelligence characters attempting to do the quest That Lucky Old Sun will be granted several unique and highly entertaining dialog options when conversing with Fantastic and Ignacio Rivas. An example is when informed about the hostilities between the Followers and the NCR, the Courier can ask, "Do Flowers and NCR bear play together?" When first speaking to Ranger Milo he will inform the Courier that some "Legion snakes" are held up in Nelson, to which they can respond "Snakes are small. Why don't you just use a gun or whatever to shoot them." He will then call them a "special folk," and explain that they are not really snakes but "like snakes." While helping Argyll in Nellis medical station while doing the quest Volare!, the Courier is given an option to "CHOP CHOP CHOP!" instead of giving him treatment. Ironically, the Courier actually saves the patient and Argyll comments on it, saying it was "dumb luck." Notable quotes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes In Fallout: New Vegas, if the Courier's Intelligence stat is the most extreme (highest or lowest), Doc Mitchell will either compliment saying "maybe them bullets done your brain some good." (for highest) or apologize, stating he fixed up the Courier's head the best he could. (For lowest). Gallery FO4 Intelligence Loading Screen.png|Loading screen slide Video ]] Category:SPECIAL Category:Fallout primary statistics Category:Fallout 2 primary statistics Category:Fallout 3 primary statistics Category:Fallout: New Vegas primary statistics Category:Fallout 4 primary statistics Category:Fallout 76 primary statistics Category:Fallout Tactics primary statistics Category:Fallout: The Board Game primary statistics Category:Van Buren primary statistics Category:J.E. Sawyer's Fallout RPG primary statistics Category:Lionheart primary statistics Category:TORN primary statistics de:Intelligenz es:Inteligencia fr:Intelligence hu:Intelligence ko:지능 nl:Intelligentie no:Intelligens (Intelligence) pl:Inteligencja ru:Интеллект sv:Intelligens uk:Інтелект zh:Intelligence